


FrankenHouse.exe

by Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Accidents, Gen, Near Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: Истинная суть Дома Франкенштейна
Kudos: 5





	FrankenHouse.exe

— На сегодня можете быть свободны, — Франкенштейн снял очки и обернулся к закончившему одеваться после тестирования трио. — Результаты обработаю до завтра. А пока что буду благодарен, если обеспечите мне спокойный вечер для сосредоточенной работы.  
— Будет сделано, босс! — отсалютовал Тао. Такео молча кивнул, а М-21 просто бросил на него какой-то странный взгляд. Франкенштейн хотел было уточнить, что не так, но хакер уже потащил напарников к дверям.  
Едва за подопечными закрылась дверь, он позволил себе расслабиться и мысленно задал команду выхода. Помещение подернулось электронной рябью и изображение ушло в черное. Франкенштейн с хрустом распрямил порядком затекшие плечи — надо бы заменить кресло, раз ему приходится проводить в нем так много времени — и потянулся к очкам дополнительной реальности.  
Внезапно темноту перед ним прорезала бегущая строчка яркого текста:  
«Привет! Ты в курсе, что у тебя здесь тесновато?»  
Франкенштейн моргнул. Со всех сторон его снова окружала холодная темнота мертвого отключенного экрана.  
Он стянул очки и потер уставшие глаза. Минута отдыха. Ему нужна минута отдыха. Затем он должен навестить своих пациентов. И потом нужно хорошенько проверить сэйвы. Померещиться ему не могло.

Текст уже начал расплываться перед глазами после стольких часов изучения кипы бумаг, но то, что ему не понравилось, Франкенштейн крепко держал в памяти.  
— Тао, — быстро набрал он номер на мобильном. — Напомни-ка мне, когда я согласовывал бюджет, который сейчас лежит у меня на столе?  
— Босс, вы были так заняты, — елейным голосом пропели ему в ответ. — Так что я решил вас не беспокоить.  
— И поэтому пересмотрел расходы в пользу усиления безопасности? — приподнял бровь Франкенштейн, разглядывая цифры.  
— Ну вы ведь сами знаете, что старая система не очень-то показала себя против нежданных гостей с новым уровнем сил.  
С этим, конечно, приходилось согласиться, но такое безалаберное своеволие следовало пресечь. Ну, или хотя бы попытаться.  
— Этот проект я согласую, но больше никаких изменений без согласования со мной, — отрезал он в трубку. Как он надеялся — жестко.  
— Как скажете, — пропел Тао, и Франкенштейн отключился. Что-то ему подсказывало, что следующий проект бюджета все равно пойдет на утверждение не с теми цифрами, которые планировал он.  
Впору умилиться адаптивности кода.  
Франкенштейн взглянул на время на экране мобильного — его день работы с отчетностью был в самом разгаре, и в это время Директора школы Ё-ран не решался беспокоить никто, даже Тао. Можно было отключаться.  
«Между прочим, твой "хакер" не вывозит!»  
В этот раз Франкенштейн был почти готов, поэтому послал в темноту ответную строку текста:  
«Так он и не хакер вообще-то. Даже не АйТишник».  
«Я знаю, — прилетел мгновенный ответ. — Было интересно, знаешь ли ты. лол»  
Темнота довольно умолкла, и Франкенштейн отключился. По монитору продолжали шустро скакать строчки, сообщая, что программа продолжает исправно работать.  
Интересно, кто из его подопечных вышел с ним на связь?

Тао хакером и правда не был. А был просто увлеченным преподавателем-раздолбаем, который зачитывался киберпанком и с детским энтузиазмом знакомил учеников с основами электронно-вычислительной техники. Чтобы углубиться сильнее в цепляющую за живое тему, тому не хватило усидчивости, желания и, банально, времени. К сожалению этот, последний, ресурс был в дефиците у всех его пациентов. А еще ему дольше других пришлось дожидаться подключения к искусственной реальности из-за загруженности Франкенштейна в больнице. Зато, «благодаря» ей же, в «Дом» он внедрился не один, а вместе со своим «напарником» Такео. И легенда им досталась совместная. К слову, Такео при жизни снайпером тоже не был, но занимался коллекционированием оружейных моделей.

— Выглядишь уставшим, — М-21 бесцеремонно поставил перед ним на стол чашку кофе.  
— Это только кажется, — ответил Франкенштейн, отрываясь от экрана и добавил с ухмылкой. — Но спасибо за беспокойство.  
— Я вообще-то жизненно заинтересован в твоем добром здравии и работоспособности, — вернул ему кривую улыбочку обратно Двадцать первый. — Да и все мы, вообще-то.  
Франкенштейн, принявшийся было за кофе, вопросительно вздернул бровь, но его, очевидно, предпочли проигнорировать.  
— Не переживай, в мои планы не входит заработаться до смерти.  
— А подняться наверх в твои планы тоже не входит?  
— И зачем ты так грубо стараешься вытащить меня из лаборатории? Вы снова задумали устроить здесь свое тайное собрание? — с подозрением уточнил Франкенштейн.  
— Мы выпроводили детей, — как-то слишком спокойно ответил Двадцать первый. — И никто из нас так толком и не научился заваривать нормальный чай...  
«Райзел!» — сообразил Франкенштейн.  
— Наше присутствие, конечно, скрашивает ему досуг, — продолжил М-21. — Но ему все равно не хватает тебя. Всегда.

Рэй был его первым. И он был тем, кто перевернул весь его мир, его мнение о своей профессии и принципы. Этот мальчик был слишком умен. Слишком взросл для своего возраста. И у него совершенно не было времени и надежды на то, чтобы повзрослеть по-настоящему. И он был слишком живым для почти мертвого. Франкенштейн проводил у его больничной койки все свободные от работы часы. Они могли общаться всю ночь напролет, пока Рэя не сваливала усталость после очередного приступа, во время которого он надрывно выкашливал ошметки собственных легких. Франкенштейн не знал, как это случилось, но он понял, что не может позволить этому мальчику просто уйти.  
Рэй восхитительно рисовал. Пока его пальцы еще были в состоянии держать карандаш, он не расставался с папкой набросков. В своем слишком живом даже на краю могилы воображении он писал «мангу». Запутанную историю про удивительных существ, живущих в этом мире рядом с нами. Одни — похожие на вампиров, другие — оборотни, сумасшедшие ученые, влипающие в передряги школьники. Эта история могла бы стать хитом среди подростков, если бы...  
Рэй натолкнул его на эту идею. И Рэй был тем, кто добровольно завещал ему свое тело для нужд науки.

«Йо! Мне кажется, твой Шерстяной о чем-то догадывается».  
«Не удивлюсь. Он всегда был упертым».  
«Ты потер ему воспоминания, но не здравый смысл, лол».  
«Здравый смысл?»  
«Он иногда задумывается о том, что благородные, оборотни и люди, мутирующие в груду мяса — это какая-то глючная ебанина»  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

«Да что б он понимал в сюжетных ходах...»

Франкенштейн переходил от койки к койке, проверяя показатели на мониторах.  
Если вдруг в эту лабораторию нагрянут с обыском — будет очень сложно доказать, что он не ведет подпольную торговлю органами, например. Любопытно, и кто же из его подопечных оказался настолько ловок, что не только вышел с ним на связь из виртуального пространства, но еще и научился кроить его изнутри?  
На разработку программы и отладку кода ушло около года. Ему пришлось перетряхнуть и пересмотреть все свои знания о структуре и работе человеческого мозга. Пришлось стряхнуть пыль со своего прежнего безумного увлечения, зарегистрироваться на десятке ресурсов, где он в полушутке-полуфантазии вбрасывал кусочки своей идеи и смотрел, как программисты со всего мира треплют их, словно рыбки крошки корма. В бесконечном мелькании сообщений он вычленял нужные ему последовательности команд и плел из них свою «дополнительную реальность».

Эм поступил к нему в таком состоянии, когда узнать что-то о жизни или характере человека от него самого уже невозможно. Все, что он знал — собрал из рассказов его старшего брата и друзей по кружку дайверов. Парень действительно был упертым. И еще он был тем, кто не побоялся пожертвовать собой ради спасения товарища. Во время последнего погружения их группы один из новичков попал в ловушку волны. Франкенштейн когда-то слышал о таком: выбраться из нее можно, если знать как. Новенький, видимо, не знал. Хотя, скорее, запаниковал. Эм вытолкнул его из закрутившейся многотонной спирали, но сам выбраться уже не успел. То есть, как не успел... Воздух закончился раньше. Частично мозг умер, но некоторые участки продолжали функционировать. После долгого задушевного разговора со старшим братом парнишки, тот дал свое разрешение на подключение Эм к симулированной реальности. Попросил только дать ему попрощаться. Хотя бы там.

Сейра и Регис — брат и сестра — поступили к ним в отделение после пожара. Задохнулись от дыма и копоти. С одной стороны, это лучше, чем сгореть заживо, оказавшись заблокированными в комнате. А с другой — пожарные ведь добрались до них раньше огня... Ругай судьбу или проклинай, но на руках у него оказались два фактически мертвых ребенка. Держать их на системе искусственного поддержания жизнедеятельности у их родителей не было средств. Семья почти что из трущоб — они и не слышали о таком и только суеверно перекрестились, когда им сказали, что в детях, которые как бы умерли, можно поддерживать жизнь столько, сколько решат их родители, и на сколько у них хватит средств. И, конечно же, они с великой благодарностью восприняли предложение доктора взять на себя заботу о телах, избавив родителей тем самым от затрат на захоронение. Пришлось расстараться, чтобы найти замену двух тел для кремации, но в целом переселение брата и сестры в лабораторию Франкенштейна прошло гладко.  
И, конечно же, для нищих детишек он обязан был придумать что-то особенное. Наследники кланов одной из сильнейших рас в мире, например.

«Я решил, что нам надо расширяться!»  
«Еще? Ты и так уже достроил в доме десяток незапрограммированных изначально комнат».  
«Мелко мыслишь, док! Я не о доме».  
«?»  
«Лол. Готовься к сюрпризу».

Раэль любил свободу и свой байк. Именно из-под него и извлекли полумертвого парня одним дождливым вечером. В больницу к нему никто не явился. Данных о родственниках, возлюбленной или близких друзьях тоже не нашлось. Его Франкенштейн подключил без спросу. И он был единственным, о чьей жизни «до» он не знал ничегошеньки.  
Например, того, что парень был гением.  
Оказавшись в новой реальности его мозг, вместо того, чтобы играть в общую игру, принялся стремительно обучаться.

Франкенштейн с нервным смешком стянул массивные очки с вязью проводков и посмотрел на яркие пятна, отмечающие работу участков мозга его подключенных к общей сети пациентов.  
Им всем теперь предстояло путешествие в загадочную «Лукедонию».


End file.
